The last sacred jewel shard
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sakura learns that she is a descendant of the most powerful priestess, Midoriko. One night on mission, suddenly her and her team is dragged in a lake and awakens in a different time.


**~*The Last Sacred Jewel Shard*~**

**~O~**

_A/N: Finally the re-write I promised you about two years ago...XD. Anyway, new stuff will be added and I probably won't even keep the same storyline...well maybe a little of it, when Sakura arrives there and this time the team is going with her...except for Kakashi, he gets left out._

_This will be a short chapter, just to get rid of the main stuff like her ancestor being Midoriko and how she got there and all. All will start second chapter._

_InuyashaXSakura_

**~O~**

*_ding dong_*

Sakura blinked sleepily, pulled out of his sleep by the loud ringing of his doorbell, before rolling over and shutting his eyes again.

*_ding dong ding dong ding dong*_

She sat up rigidly, eyes shooting over to her closed bedroom door and lazy hands scratching through her dismantled pink hair. Someone actually was ringing her doorbell… she looked over at her alarm clock warily, eyebrows furrowing, before falling back on her bed and burying her face into her pillow. She thought whoever it was would go away; understanding that someone was asleep.

After about twenty seconds of listening out for it, she sighed with relief, thinking the person was gone. As she began falling back to sleep…

Then she heard it again.

She growled with irritation as she threw the covers off her body. "Goddammit! Every time…" She yelled as she violently threw her bedroom open, stomped down the steps. Who the hell was at her door at two o'clock in the morning? Whoever it was about to get an earful out of her. She snatched the door open, "What the fu-!" She instantly paused and her face began to lull over with confusion, since when was her house in a forest? She cautiously stepped out and looked around. "Hello?" She called out. She stepped out into the field and heard her door close. she turned around the find her house was gone.

She turned back around and blinked in confusion.

_"Sakura."_

"Huh?" She thought.

_"Sakura."_

"Who's there?" Who the hell was calling her name? Some kind of light gently came out the forest and stopped in front of her. She blinked and stared at it as it began taking on a human shape of a woman.

_"Sakura."_

Sakura opened her eyes to the sudden loud beeping to her alarm clock. She slowly rose up and yawned before putting her hand to her head. The same dream. It was same damn dream she had had for the past month. The same ball of light morphing into a woman repeatedly calling her name but had a new change a scenery. This time they were in a forest with what looked like a...water well, right in the middle; before it was a cave filled with bones. She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair. Splashing water on her face and reaching for her towel, she look at herself.

Stupid dreams had her looking like shit. She sighed before leaving her bathroom to get dressed. Her and her team had to go on a scouting mission to Sand. After she put on her ninja gear, she headed straight for the gates. Sakura had that same dream for so many nights, she didn't really think that much into it or trying to think the meaning to it. It was one of those dreams that was weird and uncommon, something you didn't think about after you woke up.

Finally arriving at the gate, she already saw Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her. She inwardly cursed to herself; she was always the first one to arrive...well, at least she got here before Kakashi. Just then she saw Kakashi appear from behind a tree; she spoke too soon. She sighed and put up a cheery smile and waved, "Good morning, everybody. Sorry I'm late." She said. She saw Sasuke narrow his eyes at her. She looked at him for quick second before smiling once again. "We should get moving, don't want to be anymore late."

"Sakura, what's going on with you?" kakashi said, "This is your eighth time this week late, usually you're the first person here."

She waved him off, "I know, I know; it's just that Tsunade, the hospital, and you guys, trying to catch up on a bit of sleep...my shcedule is just all mess up."

"Then you should tell the old woman that you need a break." Naruto said, "I wouldn't let that old woman overwork me to the bone. You want me to say something to her, Sakura?" She shook her head.

"No becuase she might make my hours longer." She sighed. As they walked out the village, Sasuke walked beside her.

"Hey." She looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're lying." He said, plainly.

"Lying about what?"

"Why you've been showing up late. It's something else isn't it and don't lie again, I known you long enough."

Sakura cursed to herself. Damn, she should have expected him to know something was wrong, after all he always seemed to know when something was wrong with her, remembering the time when they were taking to chuunin exams. She sighed before she began whispering everything that has happened to her for the past month; the dreams, that woman, the cave filled with bones and the well.

"Weird isn't it?" She said.

"Hn. You said you've had them for a month. What caused them?" She thought for moment

"Remember that time Tsunade called me. She told me of this priestess named Midoriko that I'm a descendent of and some...jewel, I think. That's what caused them." She began to think; maybe that was the woman in her dreams. Midoriko.

"Maybe the woman is your ancestor, Midoriko." He said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"My thoughts the same but what would she wan-"

"Hey, you two keep up. You can talk about plans for marriage later." Kakashi said, ignoring the look of digust on Naruto's face. Realizing how close together they were, both of them stepped away from each other, blushing.

"It's nothing like that!" Sakura yelled, bashfully.

"Yea!" Naruto added. "Don't say stuff like that...especially around me." He whispered.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "We'll talk later?" She whispered. He nodded his head before both of them caught up with Kakashi and Naruto.

**~O~**

As they day went by and finally nightfall, they set up camp. Sakura sighed loudly at thought that she would be going sleep, nce again having dreams. She just hoped that no enemy ninjas would decide to do a sneak attack against them tonight; she would not be at the op of her game if so. Placing her bag down by a nearby tree, she looked toward Sasuke doing to same. She waited until he turned his head before giving him a small signal to follow her.

"Me and Sasuke are going to find something to eat. We'll be back in ten." She said walking away with Sasuke not too far behind her. Naruto stared after them with suspicious eyes before turning to Kakashi, who was now lighting the fire.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, do you think Sasuke likes Sakura?" He asked.

"What makes you say that?" He said sitting down and looking at him with a raised brow.

Naruto copied him, "I mean, come on, have you noticed lately he's been acting...nice to her."

"Hasn't he always been acting nice toward her?"

"Yea but...he's been _really_ nice to her."

"Okay," Kakashi sighed, "I'm not going to sugar coat anything; Sasuke is a man and Sakura is a fairly attractive woman. Obviously, Sasuke is attracted to her and is trying to show her by being nice and spending time with her. Is it so wrong that Sasuke is interested in women and that female being Sakura?"

"Yes it is and you're a pervert Kakashi-sensei, since when did you think Sakura was attractive?" Naruto said. Kakshi let out a frustrated sigh before lying down with his back to him.

"I'm going to sleep." He said. Naruto sighed as he looked at the fire. Sasuke likes Sakura, huh? He remember all the times Sasuke showed affection; the time he took his precious time out to find Sakura's medical pouch and the one he hated the most was when Sakura drowned and he was the one that gave her mouth to mouth. He shivered from the memory.

Suddenly he realized something; it's been twenty minnutes since they left. Didn't Sakura say ten?

She damn sure did.

He stood up and quickly follwed to same direction they did.

**~O~**

"So you think she's trying to tell me something or trying to warn me of something, I mean a cave filled with bones." Sakura thought, "Well, whatever it is, it should come to light soon."

"So be ready for whatever." Sasuke added. Sakura nodded her head before hugging him.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Who would know you were a person to talk to about problem." She said pulling away from him, "Anyway, I think it past ten minutes, we should get the fish before they come out looking for us," She looked out toward the lake to stood by, "You would think it would be a river around here." She said walking to the edge, she bent over to see if she could find any but suddenly a fish jumped up, startling her.

"Woah!" She hollered falling back. Sasuke managed to catch by wrapping arms around her waist. She looked up over her shoulder and smiled, "Thanks...what's with the look?" She said noticing how his eyes stared into hers. She blinked when she felt his arms tighten around her and his face drew closer.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"I knew it!" They quickly pulled away from each other and turned to see Naruto staring at them, "I knew it, you guys weren't fishing at all!"

"Naruto, it's not what you-" She silenced when something suddenly pulled her back with enough force to lift her, "Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed, quickly grabbing anything, which was Sasuke's hair. Sasuke howled out in pain before grabbing her hand that had a death grip on his hair in his hand. He began pulling. Sasuke looked behind her to see that her legs were underwater, not able to see what was pulling her.

"Sasssuke!" She screamed suddenly before her head went under. Sasuke began to panicked as he noticed he was also going under.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?! Get your ass over here!" Naruto shocked by what was happening, quickly snapped out of it and ran toward them. He grabbed both of Sasuke's legs.

"Pull harder, dobe before she drowns!" He yelled before his head and half his body was submerged. Naruto's eyes widen as he also felt his body sliding toward the river. He gripped his legs tighter and dug his heels into the dirt but he still found him going with them. Suddenly with great force, something yanked him along with the rest of Sasuke into the lake.


End file.
